


Concern

by Shani7



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: I want to formally apologize to George Lucas, M/M, Omorashi, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:41:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27749173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shani7/pseuds/Shani7
Summary: Anakin and Obi-Wan get stuck in an elevator together and things sure do happen so read the tags. Based off the lovely Sounou’s fic ‘Waiting’
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 7
Kudos: 45





	Concern

The doors slid open and Anakin calmly entered the elevator despite the feeling of discomfort coming from his full bladder. He wanted to use the fresher upstairs since they were much less crowded and closer to the meeting room. The doors were about to close when a blur of brown came speeding by before they closed completely.

"Weren’t you going to hold the doors for me?" Obi-Wan asked.

Anakin glanced at his master as the elevator started moving.

"I’m sorry master, I thought you were already there." Anakin explained.

As Obi-Wan lectured him on patience, Anakin ignored him and looked up at the numbers. He had always wondered why this building on this tiny planet needed all these floors. At the 10th floor, the elevator came to a sudden, shaky stop, enough for the Jedi to lose their balance.

Anakin glared at the panel and Obi-Wan followed his gaze. Anakin was visibly uncomfortable at the number the elevator stopped at. They weren’t even close. 

“What’s happened?” 

"Technical issues, I suppose." Obi-Wan guessed, a hand to his beard. 

"They better fix this fast, the meeting is starting soon." Anakin replied.

“Anakin, remember what I just said about patience?” Obi-Wan didn't seem particularly bothered by this sudden stop in their progress. Anakin was almost jealous of his composed attitude. He went over to the alarm button and pressed it. Not a sound was heard. He frowned.

"It’s broken too? What's the point of having an alarm button if it doesn't work?" Anakin said as he jammed his finger on the button once more.

“Patience, Anakin.” Obi-Wan said again. 

Anakin had to hold back a sigh as he leaned against the wall and crossed his arms to wait for the staff to fix the elevator.

The wait was much longer than he anticipated because a full ten minutes had passed.

"Seriously, what's taking them so long? Hasn't anybody noticed this?" Anakin let out as he went to the elevator panel again. The button still didn't work and he went back to leaning on the wall. A light wave of pain went through him. His very full bladder reminded him he very much needed to leave this elevator before long so not a single disaster would happen.

Anakin grumbled under his breath, making Obi-Wan look back at him.

"The meeting is still twenty minutes away so you don't have to worry. We'll be out before time goes out." Obi-Wan said, possibly in an attempt to ease his friend’s anxiousness.

Anakin was about to tell him that it wasn't about that but stopped himself short. He definitely didn't want to have to tell him that he had to use the ‘fresher. He was determined to hold it until help finally came.

The way the pressure in his bladder was getting stronger by the second worried him though. He hoped he would at least make it to the refresher when they did get out of this stupid box.

"I doubt we'll make it anywhere if we don’t fix it ourselves," He blurted out, frustrated. “We should try to get it moving again with the force.”

“We will do no such thing Anakin. We are their guests and we must be respectful. We should not go around messing with their technology.” Obi-Wan said back calmly. 

He had noticed that Anakin seemed upset and was clearly bothered by something else, but he didn't speak his thoughts.

Another ten minutes passed and Anakin’s urge had become so distinct that it was distracting him and disturbing his thoughts. His bladder was now sending steady waves of pain up to his abdomen, so he decided to pace around the elevator just to distract himself, even if just a little.

He could feel Obi-Wan’s eyes on him and he caught his gaze. The sudden stop of movement did nothing good for him and his hands automatically lowered to his hips as if it would help him cope with the pain.

Obi-Wan knew Anakin was anxious but not to this point. He started observing him more carefully.

He noticed the signs of straining on his face like his creased brow, the light shade of pink on his cheeks and the nonstop chewing of his lips. The way his fingers tapped his hips over and over again made even Obi-Wan feel impatient. His hands kept moving. They were either in his hair, or tapping various parts of his body. 

_"He's really that impatient?" _, Obi-Wan thought with a frown.__

Every now and then, the younger Jedi would let out frustrated sighs that turned into harsh breaths. Obi-Wan had no idea what was wrong with him.

"Do you feel sick?" Obi-Wan asked, clearly concerned.

"No, I’m okay, don’t worry master." Anakin said in a weak voice.

"Oh." Was Obi-Wan's only response.

Anakin was now taking short breaths, his chest moving up and down visibly. His fists were gripping the sides of his trousers tightly and his legs were never still. Quiet moans and sighs poured out of his mouth more frequently as time passed and to Obi-Wan it was very alarming, making a worried look form on his brow. 

Obi-Wan didn't say anything but his concern was still there. He looked away for a moment and Anakin was absolute agony. A wave of sharp pain made him double over with a gasp. The tiniest trickle of urine escaped him, making him panic a little and bring his hands between his thighs. He quickly moved his hands away before Obi-Wan looked back. 

“Anakin, please, are you okay? Let me help you-”

Before he could finish his sentence, Anakin let out a strangled whine and doubled over. He let out a rough breath just as tears formed and stuck on his eyelashes. His bladder cramped up painfully and he gasped. Anakin knew he was done for, knew that he would never be able to stop the flow. More tears formed at the thought.

_Oh no, please no, no!_

That was when Obi-Wan heard it, the sound of dribbling liquid hitting the floor.

Anakin’s dark brown pants slowly darkened at the crotch. Hot urine traveled down his legs and onto the floor, forming a puddle that grew steadily and fast. The moment was so intense that his knees gave out and he felt himself falling to the floor.

Hands grabbed his shoulders before his legs could fully make contact with the floor. He was now slowly being lowered to the floor. The surprisingly warm liquid went through the fabric of his pants and onto the floor to contribute to the puddle below. Through this immense feeling of embarrassment, he felt that the hands on his shoulders weren't leaving despite the growing puddle. He fought his shame and looked up at Obi-Wan.

The look in his master's face made Anakin’s eyes widen. It wasn't a look of disgust or anything that would be normal for someone who was witnessing someone else wetting themselves. No, it was a look that said "it's okay, don't worry, just let it out".

"Anakin, I didn’t realize-" Obi-Wan started softly.

But nothing Obi-Wan could say would stop him from completely breaking down. Soft tears fell like a waterfall, too fast to retain. Feelings that he had sealed away and even some he barely knew he had came pouring out and all his strength was sapped away. Immodest sobs escaped his lips and he closed his eyes, unable to keep them open through all these tears.

Despite the puddle that was still growing in size, Obi-Wan knelt down beside him and took Anakin’s quivering shoulders in his arms. Anakin’s vision blurred, he felt sick, he couldn't believe what was happening, in front of his master, in front of Obi-Wan. 

“Anakin-” Obi-Wan started again, trying to get through to him.

“Don’t. Please don’t,” Anakin interrupted, looking away as he finally finished. 

And of course, now of all times, the elevator jolted and started moving again.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this wasn’t kinky enough for ya lmao


End file.
